The present disclosure relates to a software product. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques for modifying a user experience associated with the software product based on a user's emotional state.
The user experience offered by many existing software products is often inadequate. For example, the functionality provided by a given release of a software product is typically the same for all users and is time invariant. As a consequence, the software product is often unable to respond to user needs.
This is particularly problematic for users who are having difficulty using a software product. As a user's frustration grows, the standard features and fixed functionality of the software product cannot be adapted to assist the user. This exacerbates the user's frustration, which degrades the overall user experience, and reduces the user's satisfaction with the software product. Thus, these problems with existing software products can lead users to discontinue using these products, which can adversely impact the market share and revenue of companies that develop and/or provide software products.